


We Won't Rush

by cherri_cola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT laws, M/M, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: He likes the warmth, he likes the softness of Yuuri’s skin, he likes the slight chubbiness, he likes his smile and his glasses, his awkwardness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhhhh I know I shouldn't be writing this when I have a chaptered iwaoi fic to finish and school projects to do.
> 
>  
> 
> I would also like to point out I was going through a load of emotional stress writing this which is why it's a load more angst than usual for my writing lmao, but please do enjoy!!

Viktor had been in Hasetsu for around two months now and the apartment that he’d been renting had been bought out unfortunately so he’d had to move out. He hadn’t found anywhere to stay yet, and when Yuuri had talked to his parents about it they’d send that he could spend as long as he needs there. Their generosity was something he could never be able to understand, they’d offered to set up a futon for him but he’d never actually slept in one before…So that’s how he’d ended up with the offer to stay in Yuuri’s room.

 

Yuko smiles as she hands the key to her grandmother and grandfather, they’d been looking for a small apartment for a while now.

“Thanks for doing this Takeshi.”

He smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

 

*~*

 

Yuuri smiles as he glides across the ice, his feet moving in perfect rhythm to the song, the routine he’s practicing is one that he’s been working on for weeks. He’s nervous as he approaches his first quad of the routine, his heart’s hammering and he can hear Viktor shouting encouragements from the sidelines. His senses are supercharged, he pushes all his thoughts away, he knows he’s done it before but that was for a routine that wasn’t his own. That routine was the only time he’d done the triple toe loop, it took him months to be able to do those and he’s still unsure.

Yuuri watches the world around him as it spins, he counts the revolutions to himself, before he puts his skate out quickly, briefly making contact with the ice, then immediately going into the next one. He almost screams when he pulls it off, not as an imitation but for his routine, his own song choice and his own rhythm. 

 

Viktor doesn’t miss the smile on Yuuri’s face as he lands the quad, a quadruple toe loop then a triple immediately after. He notices that Yuuri’s movements have only become more fluid, his pace completely in sync with the music. He’s enthralled by Yuuri’s presence in the rink. He watches as the song slows, the ending approaching and he’s spinning on the ice, until he stops with his arms  reaching for the stars.

 

*~*

 

Viktor can’t stop thinking about the way that Yuuri had acted after gaining confidence, he couldn’t stop thinking about the smile on his face, couldn’t stop thinking about the way that he was jumping on the way home. The way he apologised for being too excited and his awkward manner. His mind’s racing and he can’t stop it. It’s not like he wants this for himself, his mind fills the silence between them as they walk through the gate. He barely hears Yuuri say hello to his family as they walk in, he almost forgets to say hello himself. 

Viktor smiles at the place, he hadn’t really said much to Yuuri’s family when he had first arrived. 

“Yuuri! Have a pork cutlet bowl!” 

“Viktor! Are you sure you don’t want a futon?” Viktor smiles and shakes his head, he finds himself watching Yuuri shake his head with his hands out in front of him, declining their offer. 

He feels himself dragged away from the talkative couple, being taken up a flight of stairs stopping in front of a room with a sign in front of it, there’s a name.

 

_“Yuuri Katsuki"_

 

He notices that Yuuri’s looking from the door to him, nervous and fidgety. He’s talking to himself and it’s _adorable._

“D..D..Don’t Laugh.” Yuuri says avoiding Viktor’s gaze. 

 

He’s ready to die, Yuuri does not want Viktor to see his home made shrine at all. He notices the curiosity in Viktor’s eyes and he tries to smile when he opens the door. He walks in first, fidgety and nervous, 

“Oh…” Yuuri wants to kill himself, he never dreamed this would happen, he never dreamed he would have Viktor Nikiforov in his room. He almost collapses onto his side, muttering out a small goodnight before he hears a laugh.

“Cute.” He feels like he’s on fire. Viktor walks around the small room, looking at each photo and muttering things to himself about each one. He sits up again, his legs crossed and eyes following Viktor.

 

He also notices the way Yuuri sits, his legs crossed and eyes bright, his attention purely on him. He feels like he’s being torn in two, he shouldn’t be thinking any of this. He shouldn't even have let these feelings start in the first place. No one at home would accept it and he almost doesn’t, but he can tell that Yuuri feels the same way. At least a bit, the guy copied his routine to the point where there were no flaws in two months and it took Viktor three, he has a room filled with posters of him for god’s sake. 

Viktor just sits there, he has no idea what to do. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, this is new territory for him. If this were someone else, a girl back home maybe, he’d kiss them. He can’t do that though, he can’t afford to do that, it’s not healthy and what would everyone at home do if it got out to the press.

 

Yuuri notices Viktor’s movements change, he notices as the smile falters and his eyes become duller. It’s all in a matter of seconds and he has no idea what he’s doing but before he knows it, he’s putting both his arms around Viktor’s neck and his heart beat rises, everything falling into place.

Viktor’s mind flashes, the warmth surrounding him making all his worries melt away. His mind flashes to the snowfall at home, the open rinks he first started skating on. 

Yuuri smiles when he pulls apart, leaning his forehead on Viktor’s own. Both of them are blushing, smiling like two idiots.

“S..Sorry, you just..” 

 

They both just stay like that, in each other’s hold, and then Viktor’s thoughts return and apart of him feels disgusting. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He can’t tell anyone back home, he can’t even believe he’d had the guts not to pull away. He almost gets up and leaves but he doesn’t because he likes the comfort. He likes the warmth, he likes the softness of Yuuri’s skin, he likes the slight chubbiness, he likes his smile and his glasses, his awkwardness. Why can’t he get over himself? Why can’t he do this? 

Yuuri’s heart breaks when he notices Viktor’s eyes tearing up, Yuuri smiles sadly, he just holds him. He doesn’t comment on anything as his heart breaks, he almost forgets to breathe. He pats his back and plays with ashen hair until the sobs calm down.

Yuuri brings one of his arms down from around Viktor’s neck, tilting his head up. His eyes glazed over and dull, he could drown in them. Drown in that blue but he shakes his head,

“I..It’s okay…” His cheeks are on fire.

This time Viktor kisses Yuuri, it’s soft and tender and slow. Yuuri’s mind drifts to the first he went skating with Yuko trying to get his courage up to take his first step, the feel of the ice against his blade and the freshness of a rink being the first person on it. He doesn’t realise that his forehead was against Viktor’s. He doesn’t realise that Viktor’s cupping his cheeks, he just uses his thumbs to wipe the tears off of Viktor’s face. 

“H..Hey, we won’t rush.” 

Yuuri smiles and Viktor feels a small pang in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So...These two have taken over my life. Um...This might become a series but I have no idea I just love them so much rip...Um...Yeah...lord save my soul for i am gay as fuck and so are they.  
> There will probably be many many more Victuuri pics on this account now
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/WOOZlVERSE)   
> 


End file.
